


[podfic] The Things I Do For You

by beren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Harry finds himself going above and beyond the call of duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Things I Do For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Things I Do For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376860) by [beren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren). 



> I wanted to test my new microphone which was really bought so I can record some parts of my original fiction and put them on Youtube, but in honour of MMOM I decided to record one of my old MMOM fics. This was original posted in 2008.

**Title:** The Things I Do For You  
 **Author & Voice:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** toys (sort of), swearing (a little)  
 **Summary:** Sometimes Harry finds himself going above and beyond the call of duty.  
 **Word count:** 1,275  
 **Original Text:** [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/376860) | [LJ](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/362163.html) | [DW](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/91799.html)

**Link to mp3:[TheThingsIDoForYou.mp3](http://www.dtwins.co.uk/podcasts/thethingsidoforyou/TheThingsIDoForYou.mp3)**


End file.
